


You're my Comfort

by pedrhoe_pascal



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Cute, Depression, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedrhoe_pascal/pseuds/pedrhoe_pascal
Summary: You suffer from anxiety and depression and Frankie does everything he can to help you feel better.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales & Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	You're my Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> FrankiexReader (gender neutral)  
> This work focuses on the effects and feelings of anxiety and depression so please don't read if it will trigger you.  
> Finally, this is totally self indulgent and takes about how I feel and cope with my anxiety and depression. I understand that it differs from person to person!

It was looking to be another sleepless night, one of many for the past month. For some unknown reason, your anxiety and depression had spiked and took over your mind. There was no known trigger that you could identify and you’d been able to cope or manage it the past 6 months. You believed you’d reached a new stability but, now it feels like it’s been building up over the past 6 months.

You roll over to face Frankie, you meet his relaxed face. Soft snores escape his lips and you can’t help but reach out towards his warm body, resting your hand against his face. You brush your thumb against his cheekbone. A smile crawls across your face at the man you love. However, the pit in your stomach remains and a pang of unavoidable guilt fills you. You live a good and comfortable life with love and support so, why do you feel the way you do?

A stray tear rolls down your cheek and you snap out of your thoughts and pull away from Frankie. You want to confide in him and nuzzle in closer to him but you also don’t want to be a bother. You pull away from the warmth your shared bed and move to the cold unwelcoming couch in the living room. You wrap the throw blanket around your shoulders in hopes for some warmth and security and lean into the corner of the couch. Staring out the window, getting lost in the darkness.

Your heart is beating rapidly yet it feels heavy with dread. Your stomach feels as though it’s lurching to your throat yet is held down by a pit. Worst of all, your mind feels empty and clouded yet, panicked and clusters. It’s all so overwhelming. Your anxiety is heightening your emotions while your depression is making you numb. How can both take over your body, it just doesn’t make sense to you. You’re dying to reach out but, you don’t even know what’s wrong or how to explain how you feel. You feel alone even when surrounded by loving people.

You silently cry, the salty tears burning your cheeks. Your chest tightens but you face remains relaxed, like it’s unaware of the tear and emotions falling from it. You’re only pulled out of your pity party when you hear a rustling and Frankie softly calling your name. You quickly wipe away your tears as if that would get rid of all the evidence.

“Sweetheart?”, he finally sees you, “What’re you doing up?”

You don’t answer his question in hopes to redirect the conversation.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No no, you didn’t wake me. I woke up and noticed the cold sheets beside me.”

Frankie sinks next to you, “So, what’s wrong?”

“Trust me, if I knew I’d tell you.”, you let out an airy exasperated giggle to try to lighten the mood but it didn’t work. If anything it just gave away how broken you were.

Frankie pulls you into him, his arms wrapping your shoulders while you let your head fall back onto his chest. Frankie presses his lips to your head, kissing your head and humming against your scalp for a few minutes.

“Then, best describe what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours.”

You close your eyes, scared of the tears that might spill. You focus on his calming rhythmic heartbeat.

“I feel cold and empty, but guilt and anxious. I don’t have a reason to feel the way I do, I don’t deserve these emotions. My life is good but my emotions don’t reflect that.”

What you were saying was breaking Frankie’s heart. He wasn’t new to these feelings at all, he had experienced them himself. There's nothing that could be said or done that will instantly cure you of this cloud but, there are certainly ways he can help relieve even just a little bit of it.

“You don’t need a reason to feel this way. You can’t control how or when or why your anxiety and depression strike. You can’t feel guilty for feeling this way because it’s out of your control. Anxiety, depression, they don’t care how good your life is or how loved you are.”

You nuzzle further into him.

“Rationally, I know that. It’s just hard to grasp and believe right now. I just need to distract myself.”

“The Little Mermaid or Beauty and the Beast?”

That small question warmed your heart, they’re your 2 go-to feel-good princess movies.

“Beauty and the Beast, please.”

Frankie kisses your head before getting up.

You’re unaware of time. Your too numb to understand the seconds that pass, nor do you care. You want to care but you simply don’t have it in you. Frankie is getting the movie ready and making you tea but you have no idea. Any noise and movement went completely unnoticed. It was only when Frankie's reassuring presence returns to your side and pulls you into an embrace that you return from whatever daze you were in. Frankie quietly hands you a steaming mug and starts the movie. You let yourself get lost in the movie and Frankie’s warmth. The familiar song and dance eases your anxiety and overall, brought you into a child-like trance.

Frankie can’t help but let a small smile crawl onto his face when he watches you hum and nod along to the movie. He knows this isn’t a fix, or that all is good right now. He knows that this is only a band-aid and some temporary comfort. Frankie understands that he can’t ‘fix’ you, that you only want him to listen and comfort you. He knows how difficult it is for someone to understand these things; it’s hard for people not to blame themselves or to try ‘fix’ them. Luckily, you and Frankie have each other. You both understand that neither of you needs ‘fixing’ or want it. You both understand that your moments, high or low, aren’t personal or directed at one another.

You weren’t even halfway through the movie when Frankie noticed your overly relaxed posture. He leaned over to see that you had fallen asleep; so he carefully took the half-empty mug of lukewarm tea from your hands and places it on the ground. Frankie kisses your head and plays with your hair until he lulls himself to sleep.

“I love you, Princessa/Príncipe.”

Whatever sleep you did get during these times was always restless. You woke up on the couch laying down and tucked in. Light started to flood the living room, the sun was started to rise. The clock read 7:07 AM; you sit up groggily, rubbing the sleep away from your eyes.

“You’re up earlier than U anticipated. I will have breakfast for you in 5-ish minutes. But, in the meantime I do have a hot cup of coffee with your name on it.”, Frankie calls forms the kitchen.

Frankie comes over with said cup of coffee made just how you like it.

“Thank you.”

“Of course, Love”

You watch Frankie move through the kitchen; you must admit he be quite clumsy but, that just makes you smile.

Some time passes and before you know it he’s coming towards you with 2 plates in hand.

“My world-famous breakfast burritos.”, he says while handing you yours.

“It smells amazing.”

Your nose didn’t do justice to the dish. It was so good you could eat it until you threw up. You took both plates and made your way to the kitchen.

“You did the honours of blessing me with that meal the least I can do is clean the aftermath.”

“Don’t you dare. Because we have a date with that nature trail 20 minutes from here.”

Frankie was familiar with this behaviour of yours. You’d pretend everything was fine, but it was always forced and excessive. He wasn’t going to let you do that and sink further into the dark hole inside your head. So, he was determined to comfort and distract you until this cloud passes.

“What do you mean?”, you ask while putting the dishes in the sink.

“Well, the morning sun has just come up and it’s early enough that it’ll be quiet. Plus, I found this beautiful little nook off the path and thought we could check it out. I’ve already got a bag packed.”

“That sounds perfect.”

“Good. Now, go get changed or I’m leaving you here.”

You made your way to your bedroom but, not before kissing Frankie. While changing, your mind seems to have a moment of clarity. You had to thank Frankie so being — well, for being himself. Once you were changed Frankie was quick to push you out the door with a backpack hugging his shoulders. The walk was quiet and filled with stolen glances. You stop to blabber about something you found cute or pretty. Frankie was happy to see you so carefree and gush over the small things, like a flower you thought was pretty that was actually a weed.

The fresh air and beauty only cleared your headspace further. You need to say what’s been on your mind, let Frankie know how thankful you are. So, when he pulled you aside into the nook and set down a large blanket from the backpack, you were quick to cuddle him and speak your mind.

“Thank you, Frankie. And I don’t just mean for today. I mean thank you for always helping me when I need it, even if I don’t want it. For, understanding and not blaming me or yourself. For always being my rock no matter what. For learning my habits and ticks and learning how to curve them. You know exactly what to do and when to do it. But, best of all you understand without judgment.”

Frankie had tears in his eyes because to him this was just love and you always did the same for him. To hear you say how thankful you were made him emotional. He wanted to tell you a million comforting things and telly you that he was just as thankful for you, but all words left his mind. You could of course tell Frankie was at a loss of words, so you nuzzled closer in kissed his cheek.

“I love you.”, he said while looking down at you and letting a tear run down his cheek.

“I love you more.”

The two of you just cuddled and watch the sun continue to rise and the nature around you awake from their slumber.


End file.
